There are numerous approaches to producing electricity from the movement of air or wind. Conventional systems place a series of large blades, generally over 30 feet long, which rotate about a hub. The hub is positioned on a pole or tower and is located generally at least 80 feet above the ground or water. The blades generally rotate in a direction that is perpendicular to the flow of the air, i.e. wind. The system requires anchoring systems to secure the pole. In addition, it is generally desirous to have the blades even further from the ground to minimize ground effects.
Unfortunately, prior attempts to produce electrical power from wind have failed to appreciate the benefits of ground effect. Furthermore, some systems have complicated the structures by requiring massive support structures and complicated gearing.